


Smile for Me

by nanuk_dain



Series: Generation Kill Manips [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Manip, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Ray share a stolen moment of happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for Me

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/0009ty2e)   
  


 

Click on the picture for the full size version!

  


Please let me know if you like my artwort, you'd make my day! ^_^


End file.
